metalslugfandomcom-20200223-history
Zombies
The zombies are enemies in Metal Slug 3 and Metal Slug 4. They were regular people and researchers that were transformed by the influence of The Ten Commandments of Moses. In Metal Slug 4, the boss at the at the end of mission 4 Big Jun, is used by the Amadeus Syndicat to turn everyone in the area into zombies. Any attack from a zombie will invoke zombifacation. Any playable character suffering from zombifacation will retain their free will and be gifted with a resistance against most physical attacks. Their ability to throw grenades is replaced with the power to vomit a powerful gyser of blood that will destroy almost everything in its range of fire (the entire area of the screen in front of the playable character). The downsides of zombifacation include the inability to use any weapon other than the pistol, sluggish movement, inability to crouch and further attacks from zombies being lethal. Zombification can be cured by obtaining a first-aid kit. The Zombies ' Zombie Teenager': This Zombie squirts a blob of the saliva by squeezing its head. Takes a few shots before dying, sometimes falls.The saliva is high. Zombie Pimp: This one will vomit into cupped hands, and then hurl it at the player. Takes a few shots before dying, sometimes falls.Easy to dodge. Zombie Prostitute: These will vomit directly at the player. Takes a few shots before dying, sometimes falls. Fatass Zombie: This one's ribcage opens, sending a spray of saliva at the player. Takes more damage than other kinds of zombies before dying, sometimes falls. being boxed in will result in your death.Very tough. Scientist Zombie: This one uses its intestine as a kind of "hose" in an attempt to spray saliva to the player. Takes a few shots before dying, sometimes falls. when killed a first-aid kit will be left behind.The saliva can reach far. Zombie Soldier: These Zombies are faster than the others, although no reason for this is given. Encountered later on in the level, close to the camp where the outbreak probably originated from, and, oddly, although Rebels only take one bullet to die, these can take far more shots than any other Zombie. It seems that their uniform becomes an armor.They attack by jumping on you (Just like the mutants). Man-Made Zombie: The most dangerous of all, this one is just slightly slower than the Rebel Zombie and as touchas the Fatass Zombie. If it is at the same level as the player, it attacks by throwing a stream of Zombie saliva like the others, but if encountered in the cave where the player first finds the Elephant Slug, they will drop from the upper levels and burst like balloons upon contact with a hard surface (or the player). This Zombie rarely falls.If the Girida-O route is taken,the can be found in the Rebel Campsite's camps when destroyed.It seems that the Rebels are responsible for this one. Trivia These Zombies were probably based off the classic "Romero" Zombies as seen in films like Dawn of the Dead, but could possibly be a reference to Resident Evil, or other survival horror franchises. Interestingly, unlike Zombies with which most are familiar, they do not attack by biting.